Death is not final
by MariaLise
Summary: She had been born to die. She has the potential to become a weapon of mass destruction, but the only thing she has been given is her way to them. The Akatsuki will help her as much as they can, but she must achieve it on her own. One member in particular takes interest, but only due to their religious connection. Love was not the priority when she began. HidanxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a rewrite of conscience. Hopefully you guys will like it.**

The heat was stifling today. The sun seemed to stick in the same place in the sky up above, and it beat down on the earth with a vengeance. There wasn't a cloud in the sky; nothing to offer any kind of protection. The birds that normally chattered were silenced by the steadily rising temperature, taking cover in any tree that provided shade. The only sound that could be heard was the cicadas as they screamed a song of static.

She walked slowly, captured in feel of summer. She loved the way the heat pressed her hair to her face, a sheen of sweat glistening on her tanned forehead. Her bare feet were sucking up the heat from the pavement, and she was grateful that she had come to the boundary of stone. She looked down and there was slight amusement that played upon her lips as she thought, _"Finally."_ She sucked in heavily, shut her eyes tightly, and stepped over the edge.

The water crashed into her body, instantaneously relieving her from the outside fever. She opened her eyes and kicked off the back wall of the pool. Her body shot forward through the waters, sending waves crashing against the sides. Oh how she loved this feeling, this feeling of freedom as she swam.

The look of absolute peace in her expression would interest anyone who would stand just at the edge of the concrete, looking down into the crystalline waters. The muscles under her skin moved gracefully as she kicked, her body lithe and agile. She was completely at home here. The water was where she belonged. She pumped her arms upwards, returning to the surface for a quick breath before ducking back under the light blue waves. She began to swim laps, testing the resolve of her muscles.

It was hours later when she was finally exhausted. Dusk was approaching, and the deafening buzz of cicadas had quieted to a low hum. She propelled herself to the edge of the pool, and hoisted her body from the waters. The droplets rolled from her skin, and she smoothed her hair back with her fingers. She felt clean and reenergized as she reached for her towel to dry off. She made her way to the changing room, grasping the plastic bag that held her clothes. It was deserted; no one ever swam on a Monday afternoon.

Thoughts roamed her mind freely, and she went through the motions as she put herself together. The room was dim; a single bulb was flickering above her. The smell of mildew and chlorine sunk deep into the concrete walls. The lockers that lined the edges of the area were empty, and some of the doors were left ajar. It had the potential to be a really nice place, but the poor management had left it less than desirable.

She held a lethargic pace as she dressed; trying to put as much time between home and herself as possible. When she was finished, she threw her swimsuit and towel back into the bag, pulled on her shoes, headed towards the door. She glanced in the mirror on the way out and stopped, looking into her own eyes. Without a word, she opened the heavy wooden door and left.

She rounded the corner to her street. Dilapidated houses adorned the road, which was cracked and riddled with potholes. The lawns were unkempt, weeds springing out high above her shins. The shadows of the homes draped across the sidewalk as the sun set behind them. It was the worst place in the entire city, and she had the pleasure of living in it.

She approached her house tentatively, listening for the tell-tale signs of her stepfather. It was near silent, although she detected a TV that was on somewhere inside. He was home.

The place was a worn down little thing, with windows that had fractured from abuse. The paint that had not peeled away was grey, dirtied by neglect. The porch had holes in spots where termites had gnawed through, and it drooped to the right slightly. Shit foundation, her stepfather claimed, and that the fuckers who laid it ought to be slain. But what did he know? He never did anything except steal money from her and her mother. Her lips pursed as disgust crept through her.

She tip-toed up the steps to the front door, avoiding the spots where she knew they creaked. It had been left slightly agape, so she pressed the tips of her fingers to the wood, gently widening it. Damn. The hinges had squeaked, alerting her step-father to her presence.

"Who's there?" He called, voice fighting to stay clear against the alcohol.

It was smaller than it looked on the inside. The house was laid out with two bedrooms on either side of the front door. A couch and small TV were few feet in front. There were beer cans, plates and cups littered around it. It was the epitome of laziness. The walls were a dingy off-white, stained with a plethora of browns and grays. There was a lamp near the couch where he lay, but the bulb was dull and served nearly no purpose other than décor. The windows had weighty dark curtains which remained drawn at all times.

She ignored him, eyes narrowing, and turned into her room.

She shut the flimsy wooden door behind her, and flopped onto her mattress. It squeaked under her weight, and the uneven springs pressed against her stomach. Her eyes lazily drifted around her bedroom. It was tiny, only able to contain a small dresser and her bed. There were a few miscellaneous paintings on the walls, but aside from that, the walls were bare. Her bedspread was a plain green, and it hadn't been changed since she moved in. Her eyes finally settled on a spot on the wall where the paint had been scraped off, and she could feel them growing heavy. She brought a pillow under her chin and her eyes fluttered to a close, fatigue sinking into her body. The last thing she thought about before going to sleep was that today had been a good day.

/

Jackson rolled off of the couch and into a pile of beer cans. They clattered and crunched under his weight. After a string of colorful language, he managed to pull himself up, using the arm of the couch as support. He ran a hand through his thick tangle of blond hair, and scratched the scruff on the peak of his chin. He was a tall, bulky man, with bulging arm muscles that threatened to burst from his shirt sleeves and a broad chest. His jaw was a hard square, and his milky blue eyes were lined in wrinkles and blond eyelashes. The muscles in his arms rippled as he gripped the arm of the chair, waiting for the dizziness to pass. When it did, he lifted his head toward his step-daughters room. He could have sworn he heard her come home. The telltale squeak of those god damn door hinges had given her away.

He belched, and booze stung the back of his throat. He wiped a bit of stray drool from his mouth. Through the haze, Jackson could feel a primal desire rise inside of him, but his wife wasn't home. He glared downwards and tried to will it away, but another idea floated in through the soup of his mind. His step daughter was home. He never had thought of her that way, but it was a plausible idea. She was attractive, and he was sure she'd be better than his spouse; certainly better than nothing at all. Even in the state he was in, he was able to put it together that he would not get caught. His wife would not return until early in the morning, her nursing career pushing her to do more than necessary. There would be no way she could fight him off. He had 100 pounds on her,_ at least. _He made up his mind with that thought and began to stagger towards her room. The walk was short, her room being no farther than ten feet from where he lay. He reached her door and suppressed another burp, knowing that waking her would not be a good thing. He grasped the handle, and gently opened the door.

The light was still on in her room, and she lay on her bed. His eyes roamed over her body. Her legs were thick from hours of swimming and running, her midsection narrow and taut. Her arms were slim, and cut with muscles. Amber locks draped over her shoulder shone in the light, golden against the tan of her body.

Yes, he concluded, this was a good idea.

She was asleep, completely unaware of the tragedy looming above her. He allowed himself a few more moments to stare, and then reached down to fulfill his ever increasing need.

/

"Daddy?" Her voice was small, quiet, and it seemed as if it reached no one other than herself. She was but a child, and she was lost; alone in what seemed like perpetual darkness. There was a chill in the air, causing her skin to ripple in gooseflesh. Her eyes strained to see in the nothing around her, and she called for him again. Behind her, there was a tinkling, soft as a whisper, almost like wind chimes. She turned and a small spot of light could be seen in the distance. This piqued her interest, and she began to approach it tentatively. A crackling joined in with the chimes, and she finally reached the source of the light. A fire, small but strong, burned at her feet. She turned her head towards the sound of cloth shifting, and her eyes rested on a man. He raised his hands to the fire, which were scarred and full of calluses.

"Wow. You've gotten so big." He gave her a smile, his eyes crinkling around the edges.

His voice was soft, but deep. It was so familiar to her, and her heart throbbed painfully in her chest. She looked down, and realized she was no longer a little girl. She stood before her father, fully grown, for the first time in years. He looked exactly like she remembered. His hair was light, wavy and fell to his ears, his eyes a green so deep it was like looking upon endless miles of forest. His skin was wrinkled around the eyes and forehead, laugh lines framing his lips. The scent of oil and musk drifted to her nose. His jaw was a gentle line which matched the curve of his nose and lips. His chest was wide, and she remembered snuggling into it when she had nightmares. He was spotted with freckles and her mother's nickname, Dotty Scotty, surfaced in her memory.

"Come here honey. Sit with me."He patted the ground next to him.

She complied, and he took her hand. She looked at their interlocked fingers for a long time as he rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. How relaxing this gesture was to her. It murmured that she was protected and loved. She held on just a little bit tighter, not wanting to ever let go of her father again.

A loud snap was heard from the fire, and she turned her attention to it. It flickered, and she watched the flames dance and disappear into the air. She felt as if that image was being burned into her corneas, because the longer she stared, the more intense it seemed. The wind chimes sounded again as a gust of wind blew past them, coming from an unknown source. The fire bowed to the current, and then stood straight again as it ended, continuing its never ending jig. She rested her head upon his shoulder and sighed. She would relish in the feeling of safety for as long as she could; who knows when she would see him again?

After remaining this way for what seemed like forever, she finally spoke.

"Daddy," She lifted her head and looked at him. "Why are you here?"

He smiled. There was sadness in his eyes as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because baby," he replied, cupping her face in his hand, "you're in danger."

/

Her eyes shot open. The scent of her father which had delighted her senses moments earlier was replaced by something sharp and foul. Jackson was leaning over her, trying to wrestle her pants from her body, and she could smell the stench of alcohol. She rolled over, eyes wide with fear, jerking herself from his grip and kicked wildly at him. Her foot connected with the thick trunk of his stomach, but he didn't stop. He dragged her forwards on her bed, towards him, and she squirmed wildly under his grasp. His lips crashed down onto hers, and he forced his tongue into her mouth. She gagged as the taste of beer and meat reached her throat. She screamed as he took both of her arms and pinned them above her head in one massive hand. The other glided its way down her stomach, to the buckle of her jeans. His tongue was writhing in her mouth, and time seemed to slow as her adrenaline increased. She had to escape, she could not let him do this to her. Even if it meant dying, she would not allow this to happen.

She bit down on his tongue with all of her strength, and he recoiled, shrieking profanities. Jackson backed up to the door, blocking her exit as his hand rose protectively. Blood dripped from his mouth profusely, staining the cream carpet below him.

"Anna, you little bitch!" He snarled at her, anger consuming his features. Fear struck her hard in the chest as she scooted backwards on the bed. His huge arm shot forward again. If he caught her, she surely would be dead. He gripped her ankle, and she kicked him hard in the face. He released her, cursing again, and she launched herself off the bed and towards the end of the room. He quickly recovered and his hulking mass covered the distance between them in a split second. All sanity had been lost from his eyes, and she didn't think he was after what she had in her pants any more. He wrapped his hand around her throat, muscles bulging in his arm. She choked. He tightened his hold, and she could feel her neck straining against the pressure. She gripped around his wrist, digging her nails into the flesh. He smirked at her.

Panic coursed through Anna in waves as her head grew light, and the room began to spin. She couldn't get air through to her lungs and they burned fiercely. She looked up at Jackson blearily, his face smearing in with the background. Her struggling was slowing as her muscles became heavier and heavier. Her arms dropped. Her eyes closed. Her legs gave out.

She died.

/

The first scent that registered in her mind was blood. It was heavy; there must have been a lot of it nearby. She wondered why someone was bleeding, and if they were okay. Maybe Jackson had tripped again, and her mother was stitching him up. He hated hospitals more than anything, so that wouldn't have been new. He had the tendency to fall and hurt himself, and on many occasion he had to make do with homemade stitches. Maybe her mother could give her some medicine for her head that refused to stop pounding. In fact, it wasn't only her head that was complaining. Her neck was incredibly sore and tight. The other muscles in her body were stiff, and all in all, she was in a lot of pain. A groan escaped her throat, but it came out sounding wrong. It was scratchy, and strangled. Her eyes lifted, and a gasp came from her as she realized that she wasn't at home.

She was lying in the middle of a stone room, but the ground beneath her was strangely warm. Her vision was limited, a single candle above a doorway in front of her being her only source of light. She could see nothing beyond the frame. Her fingers clenched into fists, knuckles scraping against the rough earth. She tried to prop herself up, but something had her bound to the floor. She jerked against them, and realized that they would not give. Her body thrashed against the bindings, and a coarse scream ripped from her throat. Hysteria seized her as her body bucked, unable to break from the restraints. Sobs forced their way from her chest as she gave up trying to fight her way out. It was hopeless. She would never get out of here, and whoever had her held hostage was going to do terrible things to her. She cried until tears would not come, and even then gasps still shook her chest. Eventually, they left her, and she stared at a crack in the wall until her eyes burned.

What are you going to do, Anna? She asked herself this over and over until the question was almost like a mantra. She didn't even know how she got there, let alone how to get out. So she decided to start at the very beginning of what she could remember, and then maybe that would lead her to the reason she was trapped.

She began by tracing her steps from the first thing she could recall. She went swimming early today, or yesterday, or however many days ago. She came home, snuck in the door. She fell asleep. But after that? What came after that? What happened? It was coming to her slowly, and she clenched her eyes shut. She had a dream. Her father was there. And he told her to sit and… what else? They sat by a fire… It was on the tip of her tongue. What did he say to her? Her mind desperately fought through the emptiness, stretching out an arm to what seemed like the very tip of her mind.

And then, it came to her. A tear found its way from her eye and hit the concrete. He said she was in danger.

Just like that, it all came back.

A chuckle drifted through the air and bounced off of the walls. Anna tensed, her breath retracting into her body and freezing there. Footsteps were approaching her and fear seized her again. Thoughts were racing through her mind as the steps came closer; what if it was Jackson? He must have horrible plans for her if she was tied up like this. What was he going to do to her? That urge to flee returned to her body as her arms strained for freedom. She could feel the straps digging into her wrists, but they would not give. Her head pivoted from side to side, searching for anything on the floor that might help her escape, but there was nothing but stone. Her heart was hammering against her chest, and it felt like it might just break through her ribcage.

"Quiet, my child."

The voice was of a man, and it was deeper than rolling thunder. Anna's pulse slowed, and she instantly felt peace wash over her. Any trace of terror from the moments before was completely erased, and her muscles quit the impossible fight against her binds. She almost felt like she was melting into the ground as it crept through her bones.

Anna became aware of the fact that someone was in the room with her, and rolled her head in the direction of the doorway at her feet. The only feature she could distinguish about him was that he was unnaturally tall, head barely clearing the frame. He approached her casually, his steps echoing in the empty room. She turned her head up to him as he kneeled down. He stroked her cheek gently with the tips of his fingers, and the stench of blood grew unbearably strong. She leaned into his touch, something drawing her in. It was almost like the way a venus fly trap lures the fly to its death. This man screamed predator, and yet she could not be afraid.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to finally be released to me."

His tone was almost playful. He was delighted to have her here.

Released? So… She wasn't just unconscious?

"Am… Am I dead?" Anna asked, her voice hoarse and scratchy. She tried to make eye contact, but she was unable to find his eyes. She settled on staring at the spot on his face where they should be.

He laughed again, brushing her hair from her face.

"Of course you are. Don't you remember?"

She frowned. She should be an absolute wreck at this point, but serenity was radiating from her head to her toes. Somehow, she could not be upset about her death no matter how hard she tried.

"Yes, I remember. But if I'm dead, then why am I tied down?"

Something malicious crept into his tone. "So your soul can't escape."

Anna's eyes flicked downwards to the straps that held her. To her surprise, they weren't leather or rope like she had originally thought. They were an electric blue, nearly transparent, and it looked as if they were made from some kind of current that had been refined to her wrists. She tested her arm against them again, and the current intensified, glowing just a bit brighter than before. A sound of fascination escaped her throat. She turned her attention back to him, eyes searching for answers.

"I have a deal for you," He said, fingers making their way down her jaw. They reached her neck, gracing over the spots where it hurt.

She whimpered, not enjoying the pain it induced.

"You have something I need." He sat, crossing his legs at her sides. "Out of the two dimensions that exist in this world, you are the only one with this power." His digits found their way to her arms, and began to glide up and down them. His voice took on a more serious tone as he continued. "You will have to work hard to obtain such strength, but you will not be alone."

"What's the deal?" She asked, doubting that she really had a choice.

"You certainly don't beat around the bush."

It was apparent that he was highly amused, that playful sing-song making itself known in his voice even as he continued.

"I can send you back. You can be alive again," He paused, allowing this to sink in. "The only thing you have to do is develop your abilities and follow my orders."

"And that's all?" She said, suspicious. How could he bring her back to life? And what ability was he talking about? Could she even trust him?

"That's all," He purred.

"Who are you?" She asked as his fingertips found the bruises on her wrists.

"Is it important?"

"Of course it's important. How else could I even consider it? How do I know this is even real?" It was too good to be true. Even if she were dead, there had to be some kind of catch. It was too real to be a dream, but the unknown warmth radiating from the floors and the stench of blood and this proposition were so unbelievable she just couldn't believe it.

His booming laughter filled the room again.

"Where else would you be if you weren't here?"

She was quiet. He was right.

"I go by many names, but I am most commonly referred to as Jashin."

"I've never heard of you." She said, doubt laced into her words.

He chuckled again, retorting with "Then why was it important?"

"But-" she started, but he cut her off, tightening his grip on her wrist. She cried out in pain.

"Enough chit-chat. Yes or no, Anna?"

"Yes! Okay, okay, yes." She cried, pain making the decision for her.

"Wonderful!" He was cheerful again, obviously pleased that he had gotten his way. His hand crept up her arm again, and over her chest. His finger tips were pressed against her, making a pyramid shape.

"Hold still," he chirped.

A cool, tingly sensation trickled into her, creeping its way throughout her veins. The stone room and the silhouette of a man slowly faded into white. The last thing she could remember were his eyes, which had finally revealed themselves as a deep purple.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidan was absolutely thrilled.

All of things he was promised were going to come true. Jashin had finally been able to complete the last part of his plan, and utter destruction was imminent. A smile spread across his face, pushing the boundaries of his cheeks. He failed in suppressing a cackle, a small giggle bubbling up out of his throat. He clamped down on the urge to laugh hysterically with glee, and hardened his mouth into a thin line. Couldn't have anyone hear him on his way to find her, that could put her in danger and then the whole thing would come crashing down. Perhaps after she was returned to the base he would go and let out his excitement.

The patches of light from the dense canopy of trees above barely illuminated his path, and the ground was soft under his feet. The summer rains had left the forest reverberating in health, every tree and bush absolutely plump with moisture. The birds around him spun melodies around his ears, and a few squirrels chattered with excitement not too far away. Hidan forced himself to focus on the sounds around him, the atmosphere washing away his excitement from moments before like a tide on the shore of a beach.

He allowed himself to fall back into the cold, calculating state that had been beaten into him since he was young. Thin, stark white eyebrows created dents into his forehead as he thought. He stopped walking for just a moment and scanned the environment around him. Hidan spotted the tree with His symbol and with an 'Aha,' and an upturning of the lip, continued to walk. He was close.

He stepped through the break in the trees, arriving at his destination. He stood in front of the massive temple, barebacked and shimmering with sweat. Violet eyes swept over the mahogany palace, seemingly unchanged against the erosion of time. The doors had been left open allowing the sweet smell of blood to waft through the air; teasing his senses and causing a primitive bloodlust awaken inside of him. He eagerly strolled into the place, its one large room welcoming him. The inside was exactly the opposite of the outside. Support columns lined the walls, deep red and taller than the trees outside. Pendants were hung from nails across the top, and the upside down circumscribed triangle had been carefully painted on the north wall in ruby red blood. Underneath the symbol was a statue of a man who stood fifteen feet tall. His head barely cleared the ceiling. It was carved from granite, and the arms were outstretched as if offering something. Amethysts were imbedded into the rock where the eyes should be, but there were no other distinguishing features. Hidan grasped his necklace and brought it to his lips, shutting his eyes for a quick prayer. A sharp energy filled the room, and disappeared as quickly as it had come. He opened his eyes, and a grin found its way onto his face once again.

She was on the statue, her body cradled in its massive arms. Hidan darted up onto the finger tips and looked down upon her. She was unconscious, and the rise and fall of her chest was ragged. Her hair was matted and a majority of it was burned to a crisp from the energy that had brought her there, and her neck was covered with bruises. _She's a fucking mess_, he thought with a grimace. Her body was thin, and he could see the amount of strength she carried in her legs, muscles cut and defined. She would do well in taijutsu; she had a strong body and wouldn't be as difficult to train as he feared. He hoped that she would heal up quickly; he couldn't wait to get started.

He lifted her up and threw her over her shoulder, and jumped back to the ground, landing with a muted thud. He slowly made his way back to the door, cast one more glance towards the statue, and started his travel back to base.

/

The forest around them was nearly silent, aside from the crackling of the fire that he had lit. The birds had gone to bed long ago, and he relished in the peace and quiet after the stress of a very long day.

Hidan plopped onto his bedroll, warming his hands. He had put the girl on the opposite side, covering her body with a thin blanket. He hoped that she would be out until mid-morning. That would give him plenty of time to rest before dealing with the inevitable hysteria that came with essentially being brought back from the dead.

He leaned back against the tree behind him, and felt for any enemies with chakra. It was only a precaution; no one was ever in this part of the forest. He retrieved a bit of meat he had packed from the inside of his cloak and chewed on it absentmindedly, thoughts of slaughter and death preoccupying his mind.

Fatigue set in a little while later after he finished eating, and after placing another log on the fire, Hidan laid down. He didn't bother to cover himself, preferring to leave his chest bare. The air had cooled considerably since the afternoon, and the light chill nipped at his body. He rested his arms behind his neck, and he stared into the canopy of leaves above him that seemingly shielded his body from the world beyond. He floated into sleep gently, feeling incredibly content.  
/

It was a bird song that woke Anna up. The cheerful tittering of a mockingbird filled her ears and tugged her from unconsciousness. She had been having a dream that she couldn't remember, but it had filled her with a wonderful feeling of happiness. As she lay there, bathing in the feeling, the scent of grass and smoke filled her nose. There was soreness in her neck, and she groaned. It began to throb as her body woke. The pain struck fear into her, and her eyes shot open as the encounter smacked her in the face. Her eyes focused and she realized she was lying under a canopy of avocado green leaves. Adrenaline began to course through her as she struggled to remember where she was. The last thing she could recall was those bright purple eyes.

She shot up in her bed roll and looked around. Her body complained, feeling very stiff after a night on the forest floor. Her neck was the worst, a dull sting nagging at her for attention. She reached an arm up and attempted to massage the pain out of it, but it only hurt worse. As she brought her arm back down, something on her wrist caught her gaze. A symbol had been stamped upon it, something that she had never seen before in her life. It was a brown, upside down triangle inside a circle. Anna frowned at the foreign material, absolutely perplexed. She licked her thumb and tried to scrub it off, but it would not budge. She scowled deeper, pledging to rid herself of it once she figured out where she was.

Anna glanced around the little area where she had slept. There were huge trees towering around her in all directions. Sunlight trickled through gaps in the blanket of leaves. The rest of the sky above was blocked by the thick layer of leaves, and she spotted the bird that had awoken her on a branch not too far above her own head. She looked back to the ground, and noticed a fire pit that was blackened, but still smoldering. Her muscles tensed, and her eyebrows knit together as she slowly raised her eyes to the other side of the pit.

There was a man, and he was fast asleep. He was on his back, mouth wide open. He had stark white hair, which was ruffled and sticking out in all directions. His skin was only a few shades darker than his mane, and seemed unnaturally smooth. His face was very square, his jaw broad and very masculine. His nose was as straight as an arrow. Her gaze drifted down his toned chest, but her eyes froze on the pendant around his neck.

It was the same as the one on her wrist.

Did he put it on her?

Was he going to hurt her?

Ja…shin - was that his name? - hadn't said anything about a man.

Anna rose slowly, careful to make no noise. Her legs were probably the only part of her body that didn't hurt and she thanked god for that. She backed away slowly until his body was enveloped in the trees before her, and then turned, running for her life.

/

The sound of footsteps awoke Hidan with a start. His head swiveled from side to side, magenta orbs landing on the empty bed roll across from him. He swore profusely as he sprung to his feet, hastily running a hand through his silver locks. He grasped his scythe and swung it over his back, taking off into the woods after her. How the fuck was she even awake? She should have been out till the afternoon. She was going to be more of a pain in the ass than he had anticipated, and Hidan was becoming angrier with each step he took. He grit his teeth as he increased his speed, cursing that crazy bitch for making him run so early in the morning.

He almost sped past her, but a red fabric caught his eye. It was her.

She was holding her knees to her chest, head down. She was sobbing, and it almost seemed as if she were trying to hold herself together. Hidan scowled and kneeled down to her. She looked up at him, tears dripping down her cheeks. He scoffed.

"You're really fucking pathetic."

And then he knocked her out.

/  
_"How can you be sure that she's the one we need?"_

The voice floated into her ears, the only sense that seemed to be working. It was completely dark otherwise. The sounds around her filled her mind, and she held on to them. She didn't know who they were talking about or who she was. All she knew was that her head hurt and that she was feeling kind of lost.

"Take a chakra sample. I'm fucking positive. We can kill her if I'm wrong." This voice chuckled. "Shit, I'll be more than happy to do it."  
_  
_

_Who were they going to kill? And what was chakra? She just wanted to know._

She began to feel something else, as if a part of her energy were being sucked out through some unknown focal point. She didn't like that feeling and she tried to struggle against it, but she couldn't find her strength.

"There you go. If I'm wrong let me know, I'm going to go get some fucking sleep."

There were some footsteps, and something slammed not too far away.

It seemed as if her mind had the same idea, because at that moment, she lost consciousness.

_/_

When she woke again, she was no longer in the middle of the woods. She was lying in a crisp white medical bed that was complete with metal rails. Her arms and legs were bound in the same fashion as when she was with Jashin, tight leather straps restricting her motions. It smelled of chemicals and cleanliness. The room was white as well, filled with hulking metal beasts which displayed all kinds of numbers and readings that she couldn't recognize. Her pulse was being monitored by a monotonous beep-beep-beep noise, and it seemed she was stable. Her head and neck were no longer sore. There were no windows, giving the room a claustrophobic feeling. Where was she?

Anna lulled her head to her left and her heart nearly shot out of her chest. There was another man in the room with her, and he was quite the monstrosity.

His back was turned to her so she was able to stare freely. He was broad and bulky with muscles that could rival Jackson's and probably win. He had choppy, black hair that reached his waist, and skin the color of earth. The most bizarre thing about him aside from his astounding height was the myriad of stitches all throughout his body. Anna couldn't tell if he had been injured, if they were just for show, or if they were really just holding him together. All she knew was that they were horrifying. Her pulse soared and the mechanical beeping raced. The man turned to face her, and she almost fainted when getting a look at his face.

There were stitches from the edges of his mouth to his ears, and his eyes were bloodshot and completely green. He had no pupils.

"You're awake."

Oh dear. His voice was almost as deep as Jashins.

He strode over to her, and towered over her bed. The monitor was going crazy. Who was this guy? Why was he covered in stitches? He was terrifying and she had absolutely no way to defend herself. Anna could feel her heart straining against her ribcage, and her muscles stiffened as he drew near. He raised a massive hand, and a green glow consumed it. Anna's eyes widened and he brought it down over her chest.

"Please don't hurt me." She said, looking up in desperation. She tugged against the straps in a feeble attempt to escape.

He barely even gave her a glance.

He pressed his hand against her chest. A warm sensation slid into her veins and began to creep through her body. It was strange, and it felt as if it were almost probing at her insides. Her panic faded, and her body relaxed, realizing that he wasn't causing her harm. It actually felt kind of nice.

His face broke into a mask of concentration. His eyebrows turned inwards and his mouth clamped together as he focused. His raven black hair drooped lazily over his forehead, some of it clinging desperately to his skin as he broke out in a sweat. The stitches in his cheeks were taut as his mouth turned inwards, and Anna's eyes traced over his features. He smelled of cool mint and earth, and she could feel the calluses as they brushed upon the skin on her chest. He must work hard, there were quite a few. She noticed the considerable amount of scars that covered his arms and she frowned. Perhaps this man was a bouncer or a hot head. Perhaps he fought a lot.

The warmth was slow and thorough, touching every single cell of her body. He was tracking the invading energy with his eyes, the green and red orbs never leaving her body. It felt like an hour before he was finished, the feeling being sucked back up into his palms as he retracted his hand.

"Do not try to run or I'll kill you," he said. She didn't doubt that this wasn't the first time he had uttered those words.

She kept her eyes trained on him as he freed her arms and legs. She didn't move, those eyes striking fear into her once again.

"Make yourself presentable; you are being requested in Leader's office." He turned on his heel and left her alone.

And that was the end of their interaction. Not one ounce of compassion, not one 'How are you feeling," and not even a goodbye. Then again, what had she been expecting? He didn't seem like he even offered a hello when he answered the phone.

Anna waited another few minutes to make sure that he really was gone. She swung her legs over the side of the bed touching her feet to the cool ground. Without the blanket over her frame, she noticed the chill in the air. It sent shockwaves up her spine, rippling her flesh and chilling her to the bone. She grasped the railing of her bed, and tried to stand.

"Whoa," Anna said, steadying herself. Her legs had nearly buckled underneath her. She looked like a doe trying out its new legs for the first time as they bent at unnatural angles. They were tingly and weak, muscles straining to keep her steady after laying dormant for so long.

She regained stability, and grasped the change of clothes. They were a simple t-shirt, pants, and undergarments, but a welcome change from the backless paper gown she had been dressed in. She tried not to feel embarrassed that someone, maybe even that guy, had seen her naked. It was for medical purposes, she reassured herself.

She suspected that the leader wouldn't be focused on what she was wearing, and tried not to feel so self conscious. As she dressed, she felt the nerves building in her stomach. She was going to meet the leader of whoever had captured her. Should she be nervous? Should she be trying to exude confidence? No. Confidence was the wrong approach. She was their captive, not someone they would make bargains with.

Besides, she was positive that she wouldn't be able to pull off confidence to save her life. Especially if the leader was anything like that… man.

She finished dressing and tried to fix her hair, but it was no use. She grimaced; nearly two thirds were scorched and unsalvageable. She tried to smooth it down a little, unable to find any personal grooming utensils. The bright room also lacked a mirror, so after a few strokes of her hand she gave up. She stood near her jail-like bed, feeling uncertain as to what to do now. It almost felt like safety, even though she had tried to escape it not too long ago.

Was she supposed to find her way to his office? No one had told her where to go. What if the building was huge? What if she got lost? Anna hesitated, and then made her way to the door. She opened it slowly, peaking out into the corridor.

That man was standing across from the doorway, leaned up against the wall. He uncrossed his arms- which were heavily laden with stitches around the circumference- and began to walk towards a door near the end of the bleary hallway. The room she had been in was spotless, but the hallway was the exact opposite. It was dusty, somewhat dank, and poorly lit. She stepped out tentatively, clasping the sides of the shirt she was wearing. She kept her eyes to the ground, feeling too terrified to look up.

As she exited the doorway, she realized she was being led to stairs. She felt relieved that she had recovered completely, and prepared herself for the seemingly never ending flights of steps ahead. She prayed that the building wasn't too tall.

\

Anna's body was screaming by the time the man- whom had identified himself has Kakuzu- stopped. They must have climbed at least 30 stories. No amount of swimming could have prepared her for that. She kept her complaints to herself and straightened her back, bitter that he hadn't even broken a sweat. Kakuzu rasped his knuckles against the door thrice, commanding a sharp tone from the wood. A voice granted them entrance, and Anna swallowed the lump in her throat as she followed Kakuzu inside.

Anna marveled at the room around her. It must have taken up the whole floor, because it seemed as if it were the size of the entire building. Three out of four walls were made of glass, and she could see how the rain was pouring outside, not drizzling like she had originally thought. The remaining wall was painted a striking black, a sharp contrast to the white carpeting. A huge mahogany desk was pushed against one of the glass walls, and standing next to it, back facing them, was a man. He was shorter than Kakuzu by about a head. He had bright orange hair that seemed to glow on its own, and from what she could see, several piercings in his ear.

He turned to face them, and Kakuzu approached. Anna followed reluctantly, keeping her eyes to the ground. Her heart was hammering inside her chest, and she didn't think that she could bear to look him in the eyes. He spoke.

"Anna Stevens, you're here for a reason. A reason greater than you could ever imagine."

His voice was authoritative and intimidating. It clearly said that he was the boss, and she could feel that even Kakuzu would bow to its will.

She didn't look up. She focused on the little pieces of yarn that composed the carpeting.

"Do you know what our goal is?" He asked, and she shook her head no.

He walked towards the window and beckoned her to follow. She reluctantly obeyed, and stood side by side with him at the massive sheet of glass. The rain raced down the window, each drop disappearing being instantaneously replaced. She took a deep breath, attempting to calm her pulse. Her eyes focused on the city past the rain and her ragged reflection. Like a mountain range, the buildings teased the skyline, their peaks being higher than she could comprehend. Even more fascinating than the heights of the buildings were the material they were made of. It seemed as though they were constructed of multicolored pipes. They had managed to twist in all kinds of right angles, seemingly defying gravity. She gaped at the sight.

"This city," the man began, "Is my pride and joy. I would protect all of its people with my life if need be."

He crossed his arms behind his back.

"Peace seems to be somewhat of a legend in this land. The paper thin alliance that the nations have between them is nothing. One wrong move, and that paper will be sliced, and hundreds of thousands, perhaps even millions, will die. Shinobi, civilians, and even children." His tone wavered a bit, the cool waves of his voice mingling with bitterness. "What we seek is true peace. Peace where no one ever has to look over their shoulder, expecting a war to break out any second. Peace where Shinobi are rendered useless, fighting being deemed obsolete. Peace where the people and children of this city," He touched his hand to the glass, voice quieting to a murmur, "never have to experience the pain I have felt."

She didn't say anything. Anna was incredibly confused. What were Shinobi? What war was he talking about?

He didn't wait for a response, and continued.

"The Akatsuki wants to create this peace. Do you know how?"

"No," she murmured, feeling incredibly humbled by this leader.

"We will develop the most feared jutsu known to man and bring everybody to their knees. No one would dare to rival us and our message." He crossed his arms behind his back once more. "It could bring the death of entire villages. We will force them into peace since they can't find it on their own."

He turned to her.

"We need you for this."

Her eyes widened and she looked up in surprise. She almost took a step back, shocked by the  
amount of piercings that his face contained. There were sets of bridge piercings down the length of his nose, and two spikes under his lower lips. There were earrings cupping the cartilage in his each of his ears, and one bar from the very tip, to past the lobe. Each piercing was a startling black and dimly shone from the light outside. His eyes were a whole different story. A light purple that reminded her of the sunset, with ripples like that from water that had been disturbed stared at her, an unreadable emotion hidden behind their depths. Her mind reeled at his appearance. She had never seen something so bizarre in her entire life.

"You will help us." He said, and she felt sick to her stomach. She could not find her voice. His eyes bore into hers, and she knew right then that no matter what she said, it wouldn't have mattered. She nodded her head slowly, unable to move her gaze.

/

Kakuzu escorted her to the living quarters, and she silently followed. Her mind was trying to grasp everything she had seen and heard. These people had such strange appearances, and had said some things that hadn't made sense. Shinobi, chakra, a war; nothing that she was familiar with. She thought back to when she was with Jashin, and how he had said there were two dimensions. Perhaps this was the second dimension? Even that thought caused a headache, and she put it away for another time. Maybe Kakuzu would answer her questions and that would help relieve the burden much quicker than her dwelling upon it.

They reached their destination which was only a few steps down from Leader's gorgeous office. Kakuzu opened the door in front of them and stepped inside, announcing that they were in the right place. Anna followed him, almost as dazzled by this room as she was by the last. It wasn't quite as big as the last room, but it still was quite impressive. In front of her, wedged into a corner, was a couch that wrapped itself into the corner. There was a table full of colorful magazines and books in front of it, and a bookshelf on the wall. The shelf was stocked plentifully, and the cheap wood that was supporting the books bent underneath their weight. There was a corridor to the left of the couch, and she could make out that there were doorways on either side. To her right, the wall was made out of glass, much like the window in Leader's office. The remaining walls were a deep crimson, a shade so beautiful that a rose would weep in envy. The door slamming behind her snapped her out of her trance, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Kakuzu gave her an annoyed glance, and then stepped in front of her.

"You're sharing a room with Hidan and I," He said, and began to walk into the corridor in front of him. She pursued him without saying a word. She counted six doors before he stopped and reached out a massive hand. He turned the knob, and his eyebrows furrowed deeply into his forehead. That perpetual frown turned into a scowl, and in that moment, Kakuzu was more frightening than she had ever seen him.

"Hidan, I'm going to kill you," he growled, and a cackle rang from inside.

"I'd like to see you try you fat old fuck!" Kakuzu pinched the bridge of his nose, and stepped into the room, but stopped her before she could follow.

"Wait here," he commanded. He slammed the door behind him so forcefully that a bit of dust rained down upon her head from the walls. Bickering could be heard from inside the room, and the volume rose at a steady pace. Anna backed away from the door and kept her eyes trained to the ground. Kakuzu terrified her, and whoever had insulted him had to be brave.

A little while, the bickering quieted down, and Kakuzu opened the door, his massive body blocking the entire view of the room behind him.

He turned to whoever was inside, and said through clenched teeth, "You will find somewhere else to clean up after your rituals. I will not have blood staining the carpet again because I am not going to be the one paying for it."

Did he say blood? Anna felt her stomach tie knots around itself.

The same laughter from earlier could be heard, and the man named Hidan retorted with "Yeah, what the fuck ever old man."

Kakuzu grit his teeth, and ran a hand through his hair. One of these days he would experience the pleasure of killing Hidan. This thought helped cool his boiling blood.

Anna gulped, feeling the tension curling out of the room and into the air. She looked up at Kakuzu with a mixture of expectancy and fear. He directed his attention back to her, unnatural eyes sending chills jolting down her spine. There was an unrelenting fire behind them, and she looked away quickly. How could anyone insult this man? His hulking figure walked passed her and down the door, a quick stride taking him all the way down the hall and out the door in less than three seconds. He slammed it shut, and she could feel the building reverberate with the force.

***

Hidan couldn't keep the smirk off of his face. He ran a rag over the edge of his blade, wiping the blood from its surface. The scythe gleamed in the low light, casting patterns and reflections over his face. Alabaster skin contrasted sharply against the bright violet eyes which held just the slightest hint of crazy inside their depths. How fun it was to fuck with Kakuzu. His smirk widened into a grin realizing that the girl that Jashin had saved had been caught in his destructive wake, and was probably standing outside terrified. He waited for her to step inside the room, but she hadn't moved in almost ten minutes. This was getting fucking ridiculous.

"Are you going to stand in the fucking hallway all night or are you going to come in?" He called, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

He heard her shuffle around, and then she stepped into the room cautiously. She hadn't changed much since the last time he had seen her. She was still muscular, still dirty, and her hair was still black to her ears and frizzy. He hoped she wouldn't throw some kind of fit at the state of her appearance, whining females were one of his least favorite things. He noticed how she held herself, slouched and lazy, causing her slim body to arch in an unattractive manner, almost like a banana. How fucking annoying.

Her eyes shot to the carpet almost immediately, and her face flushed green. Her hands flew to her mouth. Hidan raised an eyebrow. His eyes lazily drifted down to where he had strolled through, and a satisfied smile snuck onto his face. The blood was splattered onto the carpet, puddles leading up to his bed. He had been sitting for quite some time and the bleeding had stopped, but the wounds lay open. They were like the slices made in fresh bread, clean and deep.

She slowly turned her gaze to him, and he didn't think her eyes could get any wider before they popped out of her head. They resembled tea saucers.

He busted out laughing.


End file.
